


Nous ne sommes pas seuls.

by AngelicaR2



Series: Sur votre 31 [12]
Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - 19th Century, Alternate Universe - Different First Meeting, Alternate Universe - Supernatural Elements, Alternate Universe - Vampire, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Attempt at Humor, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy Lives, Bibliothèque de Fictions Sur votre 31 (2020), Break Up, Broken Hearts, Cursed Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), Cute, Drama, F/F, F/M, Femslash, First Meetings, Forbidden Love, Halloween, Happy Ending, Hate to Love, Hatred, Humor, Hunter Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Hunters & Hunting, Hyperion Heights (Once Upon a Time), I Ship It, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Love/Hate, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Minor Alice | Tilly/Robin | Margot, Minor Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Minor Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Sad Ending, Slash, Vampire Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Vampire Hunters, Weddings
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-25
Updated: 2020-10-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 06:21:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,557
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27199102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelicaR2/pseuds/AngelicaR2
Summary: [Sur votre 31] : Il y avait de la colère, bien sûr. De la haine aussi. Mais pas seulement. Hookfire.
Relationships: Alice Jones | Tilly & Wishverse Baelfire | Neal Cassidy, Alice Jones | Tilly/Robin | Margot, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Alice Jones | Tilly, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy & Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers & Alice Jones | Tilly, Baelfire | Neal Cassidy/Captain Hook | Killian Jones, Belle/Rumplestiltskin | Mr. Gold, Evil Queen | Regina Mills/Emma Swan, Wishverse Captain Hook | Detective Rogers & Alice Jones | Tilly
Series: Sur votre 31 [12]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947682
Comments: 14
Kudos: 2





	1. 26. Adulte

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom du 11/06/2020 : Once Upon a Time
> 
> \- Cent cinquante-cinquième drabble à l'infini : Neal Cassidy / Killian Jones
> 
> \- Couple du 09/07/2020 : Crochet x Neal
> 
> \- Défi 12 de Sarah et Voirloup : Écrire sur le fandom OUAT
> 
> \- Défi Couple 179 : Neal x Hook
> 
> \- Horoscope Bélier Neal/Hook (OUAT)
> 
> \- Action : écrit un Hookfire
> 
> \- POP n19 : Hook - Pirate : Écrire sur un pirate ou sur quelqu'un qui commet des actes illégaux
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 80. Délirer, divaguer
> 
> \- De secondaire à principal : Écrire sur Neal
> 
> \- Alphabet des personnages : N : Neal Cassidy
> 
> \- Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes du même sexe
> 
> \- Musique du 06/09/2020 watch?v=dzNvk80XY9s
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Neal Cassidy
> 
> \- Titre du 07/10/2020 : Nous ne sommes pas seuls.
> 
> \- Foire au duo 69 : Alice Jones - Neal Cassidy
> 
> \- Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots)
> 
> \- Personnage du 23/10/2020 : Neal/Baelfire
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 18 défis.
> 
> Contexte : Saison 7. Neal est vivant et a ses souvenirs, et oui je compte faire une fic ou un OS pour développer cet UA.

Neal Cassidy ne la croyait pas coupable des meurtres du docteur Sage et de la pâtissière Hilda Braeburn, contrairement à à peu près tout le monde à Hyperion Heights, contrairement à… bon sang, _Weaver_ et _Rogers_ avaient des doutes, alors qu'ils la connaissaient, ils savaient qui elle était et… enfin, elle avait peut-être l'habitude de divaguer parfois, elle était étrange, mais…

Elle n'était pas une meurtrière.

Enfin, elle le croyait, elle était une adulte responsable, il est vrai que les médicaments brouillaient parfois sa perception des choses, mais pas à ce point-là non plus !

Elle avait dû fuir, bien sûr, et c'était là qu'elle était tombée sur lui, ce type dont elle ne savait rien, et qui semblait apparemment aussi perdu qu'elle.

Et pourtant, il savait déjà qui elle était…

Et ça n'avait pas le moindre sens.

_§§§§_

« _Je ne suis pas une meurtrière !_

 _\- Je sais._ »

Alors qu'il la serrait dans ses bras, et qu'elle réalisait qu'il y avait au moins une personne dans cette foutue ville qui ne la croyait pas coupable, elle se mit à pleurer.

_§§§§_

Son esprit était sens-dessus dessous, et pourtant, il n'avait jamais été aussi éveillé, aussi _clair_ , pas étonnant, ça faisait une semaine au moins qu'elle ne prenait plus ses médicaments, Neal y avait veillé, et il savait bien sûr, il se souvenait de tout, mais comment…

 _« C'est une longue histoire_. »

Ce n'était pas vraiment une réponse, mais Alice allait s'en contenter pour l'instant.

_§§§§_

Ce n'est que quelques semaines plus tard, quand elle put embrasser de nouveau Robyn pour la première fois, et serrer son père dans ses bras sans crainte de lui faire de mal qu'Alice se prit à rêver à enfin avoir une vraie famille autour d'elle, et à espérer de ne plus jamais à avoir à les perdre.


	2. 27. Bain

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom du 11/06/2020 : Once Upon a Time
> 
> \- Cent cinquante-cinquième drabble à l'infini : Neal Cassidy / Killian Jones
> 
> \- Couple du 09/07/2020 : Crochet x Neal
> 
> \- Défi 12 de Sarah et Voirloup : Écrire sur le fandom OUAT.
> 
> \- Défi Couple 179 : Neal x Hook.
> 
> \- Prompt 140 : « Ne me dis pas… il est parti ? »
> 
> \- Horoscope Bélier Neal/Hook (OUAT)
> 
> \- UA Romantique n°4 : Hook et Neal au XiXème siècle au Royaume-Uni. Hook et Neal s'aiment. Mais leur amour doit rester secret aux yeux de tout le monde. A cet époque, toute actes sexuelles est illégaux et passible de prison. Contrainte : Soit les deux amants se font prendre après la demande de Neal à Hook, soit un des deux décident de mettre fin à leur relation afin de protéger l'autre.
> 
> \- Cap ou pas cap d'écrire un Hookfire ?
> 
> \- Défi baiser 27 : Un baiser sur le dos de la main.
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 171. les yeux dans le vague
> 
> \- De secondaire à principal : Écrire sur Neal
> 
> \- Alphabet des personnages : N : Neal Cassidy
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Neal Cassidy
> 
> \- Lieu du 05/09/2020 : Planète Terre
> 
> \- Musique du 06/09/2020 watch?v=dzNvk80XY9s
> 
> \- Préjugé 21 : Les hommes ne pleurent pas
> 
> \- Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots)
> 
> \- Personnage du 23/10/2020 : Neal/Baelfire
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 19 défis.

Ça faisait terriblement mal, de se dire que c'était fini pour de bon.

Neal aurait dû s'y attendre pourtant, l'Angleterre victorienne, dans laquelle ils vivaient tous les deux, lui et Killian, n'était guère tendre avec les gens comme eux, Emma l'avait prévenue d'ailleurs, de nombreuses fois aussi (ce n'était pas pour rien si elle et Regina se voyaient de moins en moins souvent) mais il n'avait pas voulu l'écouter.

Il s'était menti à lui-même, longtemps, beaucoup trop longtemps, il avait semblant de ne pas voir l'inquiétude grandissante dans les yeux de son amant, et il aurait dû voir venir cette conclusion, vraiment.

Il venait de prendre un bain, le cœur gelé, quand Emma était arrivée, et elle avait eut un air soucieux sur le visage en voyant à quel point son ami d'enfance avait l'air dévasté.

« Ne me dis pas… il est parti ?

Les yeux rougis par les larmes et dans le vague, il acquiesça.

\- Ouais… Il a dit qu'il faisait ça pour mon bien, et je comprends mais… j'aurais aimé que ça ne se finisse pas comme ça… »

Il l'avait embrassé une dernière fois, un baise-main rapide, et il était parti.

Pour toujours.

Emma s'assit à côté de lui et le serra contre elle.

« Je suis désolée, murmura-t-elle alors qu'il fondait de nouveau en sanglots. Je suis sincèrement désolée. »

Et Dieu elle l'était réellement.

Sauf que ça ne changerait rien.


	3. 28. Armure

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom du 11/06/2020 : Once Upon a Time
> 
> \- Couple du 09/07/2020 : Crochet x Neal
> 
> \- Cent cinquante-cinquième drabble à l'infini : Neal Cassidy / Killian Jones
> 
> \- Défi 12 de Sarah et Voirloup : Écrire sur le fandom OUAT.
> 
> \- Défi Couple 179 : Neal x Hook.
> 
> \- Prompt 130 : « Cours. Et cours vite, parce que crois moi, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je vais te faire si je t'attrape. »
> 
> \- Deux cent trente-neuvième baiser : Un baiser donné à la fin d'un combat
> 
> \- Horoscope Bélier Neal/Hook (OUAT)
> 
> \- Prompt du 10/08/2020 : "Regarde-moi, nous allons rester en vie. Je te le promets."
> 
> \- Cap ou pas cap d'écrire un Hookfire où ils s'embrassent et se font surprendre par Rumple (au moins) ?
> 
> \- POP n19 : Hook - Crochet : écrire sur le crochet de Hook ou sur un personnage qui a besoin d'une prothèse
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 83. Ça s'est terminé par une explosion
> 
> \- De secondaire à principal : Écrire sur Neal
> 
> \- Alphabet des personnages : N : Neal Cassidy
> 
> \- Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes du même sexe
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Neal Cassidy
> 
> \- Lieu du 18/09/2020 : Storybrooke
> 
> \- CREATURE 7 : Manticore
> 
> \- Personnage du 23/10/2020 : Neal/Baelfire
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 19 défis.
> 
> Contexte : UA post-saison 3 où Neal a survécu/a été ressuscité.

Il y avait des moments, comme ça, où Neal Cassidy détestait _vraiment_ la magie.

Comme celui-ci par exemple, il aurait vraiment aimé qu'on lui explique _pourquoi_ de tous les endroits au monde sur terre et dans le monde sans magie, c'était précisément toujours à _Storybrooke_ et nulle part ailleurs que les méchants et autres créatures magiques ou surnaturelles venaient pour les attaquer.

« Peut-être parce que cette foutue ville est le seul endroit où _justement_ il y a de la magie ?

\- C'était une question rhétorique, marmonna l'ancien enfant perdu au pirate juste à côté de lui, t'étais pas censé apporter de réponse. »

Cela dit, il n'avait pas tout à fait tort…

« Il n'empêche que, ajouta-t-il, j'aurais aimé qu'on ne se fasse pas attaquer _par une manticore_ , et ce précisément le jour où Regina, Emma et les autres (sous-entendus, les sorciers, fées, et autres magiciens susceptibles de défaire le monstre en un clin d'œil) sont absents !

\- C'est vrai que niveau timing on aurait probablement pas pu faire pire… Fit l'autre en grimaçant.

\- Oui je… Et merde, laissa-t-il échapper en voyant brusquement la bête immense apparaître devant eux, et brandir son épée contre elle ne l'empêcha pas de se prendre un coup de sa part, ce qui l'envoya valser au sol, pas inconscient, certes, mais du moins un peu blessé. »

Et le pirate se figea, l'expression de son visage s'assombrissant considérablement, un peu comme si son armure d'impassibilité se fissurait légèrement, avant qu'il ne se tourne vers le monstre qui ne semblait pas avoir conscience de ce qu'il venait de faire.

Oh, ce n'était rien bien sûr, juste une petite blessure, une griffure de rien du tout, c'est vrai, mais…

Disons que depuis ce qu'il s'était passé avec Zelena, il avait tendance à le surprotéger plus que nécessaire (en pensant être discret à ce sujet en plus, ce qu'il n'était évidement pas), sans oublier ce qu'il y avait eu _avant_ , avec Tamara et Greg, et _ça_ _s'est terminé par une explosion_ , voilà ce qu'ils auraient pu dire si tout s'était mal terminé, et il avait _contribué_ à tout ça, et Neal s'était fait tirer dessus ce jour-là, alors oui, évidement il s'inquiétait, surtout durant un combat comme celui-ci.

« Cours, murmura-t-il sombrement à la bête, son crochet déjà prêt à la frapper. Et cours vite, parce que crois moi, tu ne veux pas savoir ce que je vais te faire si je t'attrape. »

_Regarde-moi, nous allons rester en vie. Je te le promets._

Ils n'étaient pas à Neverland, se força-t-il à se rappeler, repensant à ces mots qu'il avait prononcés un peu plus d'un an plus tôt, et _Neal n'allait pas mourir_ , mais il n'empêche, ce genre de situation lui était tout sauf agréable.

En vérité, ce ne fut que quand il eut transpercé la bête en plein cœur quelques secondes plus tard qu'il s'autorisa enfin à respirer librement.

Se tournant vers Neal, il l'aida à se relever, ce que fit ce dernier en grimaçant de douleur, et d'accord ce n'était pas grave, mais d'un côté il avait un besoin presque viscéral de savoir qu'il allait _bien_ , de l'autre, il avait conscience que c'était parfaitement stupide, mais en même temps, la dernière fois qu'il avait pensé que tout allait bien, et qu'il avait laissé partir le jeune homme, il avait appris durant l'heure suivante _que celui-ci aurait dû mourir dans la Forêt Enchantée_ , et qu'il était encore mourant.

Normal qu'il soit méfiant.

L'autre saignait toujours, et à nouveau, _ce n'était pas grave_ , et il ne risquait pas de le perdre maintenant mais…

 _Oh et puis merde_!

_§§§§§_

Rumplestiltskin s'attendait à beaucoup de choses alors qu'il venait juste voir si Baelfire allait bien après cette attaque de manticore, mais définitivement pas à tomber sur son fils et le pirate en train de s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait.

« Bon ben je vais faire comme si j'avais rien vu, marmonna-t-il pour lui-même avant de se téléporter de nouveau. »


	4. 29. Ronfler

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom du 11/06/2020 : Once Upon a Time
> 
> \- Couple du 09/07/2020 : Crochet x Neal
> 
> \- Cent cinquante-cinquième drabble à l'infini : Neal Cassidy / Killian Jones
> 
> \- Défi 12 de Sarah et Voirloup : Écrire sur le fandom OUAT.
> 
> \- Défi Couple 179 : Neal x Hook
> 
> \- Situation 277 : Un personnage A s'endort sur un personnage B parce qu'il a trop bu
> 
> \- Horoscope Bélier Neal/Hook (OUAT)
> 
> \- Cap ou pas cap d'écrire une scène avec un perso qui mange du pop corn en regardant deux autres persos s'engueuler ?
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 86. Le prix Nobel de la Paix
> 
> \- De secondaire à principal : Écrire sur Neal
> 
> \- Alphabet des personnages : N : Neal Cassidy
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Neal Cassidy
> 
> \- Lieu du 18/09/2020 : Storybrooke
> 
> \- Personnage du 23/10/2020 : Neal/Baelfire
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 14 défis.
> 
> Contexte : Post-S3B. UA.

L'avantage dans le fait de ne pas avoir d'ennemis à combattre tous les quatre matins, c'était le temps libre disponible permettant de faire tout autre chose, comme des soirées films histoire de permettre aux anciens habitants de la Forêt Enchantée non inclus dans la malédiction et qui avaient fini par venir à Storybrooke de découvrir les versions films d'eux-mêmes.

L'inconvénient, c'était les disputes que ça pouvait engendrer quant au choix du film.

Soupirant, Emma se resservit dans son sachet de pop-corn en regardant Killian et Rumplestiltskin s'engueuler quant au choix du film de la soirée, le premier voulant regarder _Peter Pan_ (oui il avait envie de savoir à quoi ressemblait sa version animée) et le second désirait voir _La Belle et la Bête_ , ce qui n'avait surpris absolument personne.

Regina prit place à côté d'elle, et se servit à son tour dans le sachet de la Sauveuse.

« Ils se sont toujours pas mis d'accord ?

\- Non, rétorqua la blonde en soupirant, mais au moins ils essayent pas de s'entre-tuer, c'est un progrès.

\- J'aurais jamais pensé entendre quelqu'un prononcer cette phrase _sérieusement_ un jour, fit la brune.

\- Moi non plus… Je pense que pour me récompenser de réussir à supporter ces deux-là, marmonna Emma, on devrait me discerner le prix Nobel de la Paix, sans moi, la ville aurait déjà explosé trois fois depuis leur arrivée. »

Regina éclata de rire.

_§§§§_

Histoire de contenter tout le monde, ils avaient décidé de diffuser les deux films à la suite, ce qui en revanche n'était pas forcément une bonne idée pour tous les spectateurs, notamment les plus fatigués, dont un certain pirate qui durant le deuxième film avait fini par s'endormir (même si en réalité il s'était probablement endormi parce qu'il avait trop bu), qui ronflait d'ailleurs, et il s'était endormi sur l'épaule de Neal, qui de peur de l'éveiller, n'osait du coup plus bouger.

En les voyant comme ça, Emma eut un sourire attendrit et se tourna vers la mairesse.

« On est d'accord que là il fait semblant de dormir ?

\- Oui, de toute évidence.

\- On le dit à Neal ?

\- Nan, ils sont mignons comme ça, on devrait les laisser.

\- Ça me va. »

Quand elles se levèrent le lendemain, ils dormaient tous les deux dans le canapé.


	5. 30. Avenir

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom du 11/06/2020 : Once Upon a Time
> 
> \- Couple du 09/07/2020 : Crochet x Neal
> 
> \- Cent cinquante-cinquième drabble à l'infini : Neal Cassidy / Killian Jones
> 
> \- Défi 12 de Sarah et Voirloup : Écrire sur le fandom OUAT.
> 
> \- Défi Couple 179 : Neal x Hook.
> 
> \- Horoscope Bélier Neal/Hook (OUAT)
> 
> \- Incorrect quotes #28 : Killian (au téléphone) Rumplestiltskin, je t'appelle pour t'informer que j'ai l'intention de demander ton fils en mariage. Mais c'est un homme adulte, je ne te demande pas ta permission parce qu'il n'est pas ta propriété. Il ne sera pas la mienne, même s'il choisissait de dire oui. C'est un homme fort, indépendant, qui n'a nul besoin de personne ! Cela étant dit, j'espère vraiment qu'il dira oui, mais c'est sa décision !
> 
> Neal : Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ?
> 
> Killian : Je ne sais pas, j'ai laissé un message vocal.
> 
> \- Demande en mariage 129 : Neal Cassidy/Killian Jones
> 
> \- Cap ou pas Cap d'écrire une fanfic avec du Hookfire, Emma/Regina et Rumple/Belle dans un même fic ?
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 257. Solo / Seul
> 
> \- De secondaire à principal : Écrire sur Neal
> 
> \- Alphabet des personnages : N : Neal Cassidy
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Neal Cassidy
> 
> \- Défi baiser 32 : Un baiser entre deux personnes du même sexe
> 
> \- Dieu du 07/08/2020 : Zeus (Dieu de la mythologie grecque)
> 
> \- Vingt-deuxième défi de l'extrême : Combiner au moins 15 défis dans un drabble (max. 500 mots)
> 
> \- Personnage du 23/10/2020 : Neal/Baelfire
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 17 défis.
> 
> Contexte : Post-S3B. UA.

Ce n'était probablement pas une bonne idée de faire ça.

(La vérité, c'est que c'était très probablement totalement suicidaire en réalité.)

Mais bon, de toute façon, il fallait bien qu'il se jette à l'eau un jour, et puis il comptait faire sa demande ce jour-là, donc autant ne pas mettre le Ténébreux devant le fait accompli (et puis bon, si ça lui permettait d'enrager sa némésis, c'était toujours ça de pris), aussi, alors qu'il se trouvait désormais seul, il prit une profonde inspiration avant de sortir son téléphone de sa poche (qu'Emma lui avait appris à utiliser) et d'appeler le crocodile.

Zeus merci, personne ne répondit à l'autre bout du fil.

(Ce n'était pas pour rien si il l'avait appelé durant ses heures de travail.

Et puis bon, Belle saurait capable de calmer son mari si besoin est, ou bien ils appelleraient Emma et Regina à la rescousse.)

« Rumplestiltskin, je t'appelle pour t'informer que j'ai l'intention de demander ton fils en mariage. Mais c'est un homme adulte, je ne te demande pas ta permission parce qu'il n'est pas ta propriété. Il ne sera pas la mienne, même s'il choisissait de dire oui. C'est un homme fort, indépendant, qui n'a nul besoin de personne ! Cela étant dit, j'espère vraiment qu'il dira oui, mais c'est sa décision !

Et ce fut précisément à ce moment-là que Neal apparut dans la pièce, à savoir l'appartement qu'ils partageaient ensemble depuis quelques mois, et… il avait tout entendu, _évidement_.

Un silence pesant régna alors pendant quelques secondes.

\- Oh mon Dieu, qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Fit alors l'ancien enfant perdu avec un ton mi-curieux, mi-affolé.

\- Je ne sais pas, j'ai laissé un message vocal. »

Malgré la tension qui venait de s'installer, Neal éclata alors de rire, suivit par le pirate.

« Ce n'est pas vraiment comme ça que je comptais te le demander, mais…

\- C'est oui, l'interrompit-il immédiatement.

Puis il embrassa le pirate sans lui laisser le temps de répondre quoi que ce soit, et sourit en pensant à l'avenir radieux qui s'annonçait.

Bon, son père allait très certainement enrager, mais ce n'était qu'un détail.

_§§§§_

Plusieurs minutes plus tard, on put entendre un hurlement de rage éclater, en provenance de la boutique de M. Gold.


	6. 31. Halloween

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> \- Fandom du 11/06/2020 : Once Upon a Time
> 
> \- Cent cinquante-cinquième drabble à l'infini : Neal Cassidy / Killian Jones
> 
> \- Couple du 09/07/2020 : Crochet x Neal
> 
> \- Défi 12 de Sarah et Voirloup : Écrire sur le fandom OUAT.
> 
> \- Défi Couple 179 : Neal x Hook
> 
> \- Situation 264 : A tue un personnage B sans ressentir aucun sentiment
> 
> \- Horoscope Bélier Neal/Hook (OUAT)
> 
> \- Cap ou pas cap d'écrire du Hookfire qui finit bien ?
> 
> \- POP n19 : Hook - Rhum : écrire sur un personnage qui aime un peu trop l'alcool, ou écrire sur quelqu'un qui a une boisson préférée
> 
> \- UA challenge 52 : UA!Créatures contraires
> 
> \- Si tu l'oses : 93. reconstituer
> 
> \- De secondaire à principal : Écrire sur Neal
> 
> \- Alphabet des personnages : N : Neal Cassidy
> 
> \- Foire aux personnages : Neal Cassidy
> 
> \- Personnage du 23/10/2020 : Neal/Baelfire
> 
> \- CREATURE 18 : Vampire
> 
> \- Fusion : Fusionner 16 défis.
> 
> Contexte : Vampire!UA.

Killian Jones avait actuellement mal au crâne.

Rien d'étonnant à cela, il n'avait quasiment pas dormit de la nuit, et si sa gueule de bois avait déjà disparu depuis longtemps (l'habitude de boire un peu trop de rhum beaucoup trop régulièrement depuis maintenant cinq longues années), ce n'était pas ça qui allait améliorer son humeur.

À vrai dire, ce qui empirait d'autant plus sa mauvaise humeur, c'était le silence complet de la créature en face de lui, qui s'obstinait à ne pas répondre à ses questions, et ce malgré la torture qu'il lui infligeait depuis déjà plusieurs minutes.

C'est que c'était coriace un vampire, il en savait quelque chose…

Vidant son verre d'une traite, il se retourna vers sa victime, et soupira.

« Tu sais Félix, on ne va pas aller bien loin si tu refuses de me dire quoi que ce soit. À moins que tu ne soit persuadé que ce cher Peter Pan va venir te sauver, je suis navré de te décevoir, mais ça n'arrivera pas. »

Pas de réponse, une nouvelle fois, et il aurait dû s'y attendre, le blond était un des sbires les plus fidèles de ce foutu gamin immortel, il n'y avait rien à en tirer.

Aussi, d'un geste aussi précis qu'efficace, il lui enfonça un pieu dans le cœur.

« Très impressionnant, lança alors une voix juste derrière lui, et l'humain sursauta, avant de se retourner et de faire face à un homme qu'il identifia immédiatement comme étant un vampire.

Ce dernier, les bras croisés, affichait un air nonchalant qui ne trompa pas le chasseur, qui resserra son emprise sur le pieu qu'il avait encore dans la main droite (la seule qu'il lui restait) et qui lui fit face, prêt à l'attaquer au moindre geste suspicieux.

\- Je vous retourne le compliment, rétorqua-t-il d'une voix acide, ils sont rares les vampires qui arrivent à me surprendre.

L'autre eut un sourire amusé, et la tension qui l'animait sembla se dissiper un peu.

\- Pourquoi êtes-vous ici ?

\- Tout d'abord, merci pour ça, fit-il en désignant le cadavre de Félix du regard, j'ai jamais pu supporter ce type, content de voir que vous vous êtes débarrassé de lui.

\- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question…

\- Officiellement, je suis censé être là pour retrouver Félix et vous empêcher de le tuer… En pratique, je veux m'enfuir et me venger de celui qui a fait de moi un vampire.

\- Peter Pan, déduisit rapidement Killian, et l'autre hocha la tête.

\- Et vous, pourquoi est-ce que vous traquez des vampires ?

\- Ma fille a été enlevée par sa mère… _Gothel_.

\- La sorcière ? La cheffe du sabbat des huit ?

\- Celle-là même… Cela fait déjà cinq ans que je cherche où elle a bien pu emmener Alice, reconstituer son trajet, ce genre de choses, alors quand j'ai appris qu'elle s'était alliée au vampire Peter Pan, j'ai sauté sur l'occasion pour essayer de faire parler un de ses fidèles… mais sans succès.

\- On pourrait s'allier vous et moi… Lui proposa l'immortel. En vérité si je suis là, c'est surtout pour vous proposer un marché, à moi tout seul, je ne peux pas défaire Pan et ses alliés, tout comme vous ne pouvez pas battre Gothel et son sabbat… En revanche, à deux, on peut peut-être réussir à faire quelque chose, j'ai quelques amis qui pourraient nous aider, et je suis sûr que vous aussi. »

L'offre était tentante, faire confiance à un vampire n'était peut-être pas une bonne idée, mais de toute façon, il n'avait plus rien à perdre pas vrai ?

« Je suppose… qu'on peut essayer, effectivement… Killian Jones, se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main (ayant mis son pieu dans la prothèse qui remplaçait sa main gauche, pour plus de précaution).

L'autre lui adressa un sourire éclatant, alors qu'il lui serrait la main.

\- Neal Cassidy. »

Peut-être allait-il enfin réussir à retrouver sa fille en fin de compte.


End file.
